


Sandcastles

by Synnerxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick needs space. Pete finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture prompt from 1_million_words on LJ.

"If you are the shore, then I am the waves." Pete says as he drops down onto the sand next to Patrick. 

Patrick doesn't look at him. "Don't quote our songs to me."

Pete bumps his shoulder into Patrick's, a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

Patrick doesn't answer, just buries his toes in the sand and tries to ignore the warmth of Pete sitting right next to him. 

Pete begins to build a sandcastle in front of them, knowing that if he can wait long enough, Patrick'll tell him what's going on.

Eventually, Patrick helps him build the castle.


End file.
